Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary 1st, Sakura-Chan
by Uzumaki Michi
Summary: Seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tega meninggalkan kekasihnya selama lima hari hanya untuk memberi kejutan dihari Natal dan dihari jadinya yang ke-1. Hati-hati ini fanfiction yang abal-abalan, maklum fanfiction yang pertama


MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY ANNIVERSARY 1ST, SAKURA-CHAN!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!

Typo, alay, jelek dan sebagainya

.

.

"Sakura-Chan, kau…" Naruto tak percaya apa yang dilihat sekarang, seorang perempuan manis yang menggandeng seorang pria raven yang tak salah mereka adalah Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto?! Sedang apa kau disini…?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba melepas genggaman Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar. Dan menuju Naruto.

"…." Naruto tak sekalipun bergemih, ia diam membisu melihat tingkah Sakura yang sangat membuatnya kesal.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Naruto!" Ucap Sakura yang terus memohon kepada Naruto.

"Sudahlah Sakura-Chan, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apalagi. Bagiku ini sudah jelas, kau menggandeng pria pantat ayam ini dan berusaha menjauhiku" Kata Naruto yang berhasil membuat Sakura melotot keras.

"Bukan aku, tetapi…" Belum sempat Sakura menjelaskannya, Naruto sudah melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Naruto! Tunggu aku" Dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan menuju Naruto, namun hasilnya sia-sia, Sasuke menahan tangan kirinya.

"Sudahlah, nanti aku saja yang mengajaknya bicara. Kau tak perlu khawatir untuk itu" Sasuke menenangkan Sakura yang kini tengah menangis.

Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura dan mengajaknya melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka, di festival hari Konoha malam ini.

Saat ini Konoha yang mengadakan festival tahunan yang diselenggarakan oleh sang Hokage. Para Shinobi diliburkan dari berbagai misi selama dua hari untuk ikut merayakan festival tahunan. Pasar-pasar yang buka selama enam jam lamanya telah ramai akan pengunjung.

"Apa kau mau pulang Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Ia menepuk pundak kunoichi soft pink itu untuk tidak sesegukan lagi.

Reflek Sakura menggeleng "Tidak, aku masih ingin disini. Festival ini sayang untuk dilewatkan!" Kata Sakura yang masih menunduk menatap langkah kakinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggangguk cepat "Jika aku pulang sekarang, apa kau tidak keberatan untuk pulang sendirian?" Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi, dan Sakura pun menggangguk cepat.

"Aku sudah bilang Sasuke, kalau aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang!" Ucap Sakura yang yakin bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku ada urusan penting di apartemenku. Aku pulang ya! jaga dirimu baik-baik" Ucap Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

.

"Apakah salju akan turun? Ah, hari ini dingin sekali!" Sakura mengelus-elus lengan kanannya dengan tangan kiri.

"Naruto, gomenasai" Kata Sakura "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-" "Untuk menyakitimu-" "Aku… Hn, sangat tak berguna" Sakura bergumam lirih, sampai apa yang diucapkan tidak terdengar jelas.

Sakura berdiri didepan kedai ichiraku, ia membayangkan bahwa ada punggung hingga kaki Naruto yang lagi duduk untuk menyantap makanan favoritnya. Sakuramenuju kedai tersebut untuk mampir sebentar.

"Hhh… Aku lelah sekali" Gumam Sakura dan duduk di kursi bulat. "Ne, oyasumi Paman Teuchi, Ayame-San… Aku kemari ingin makan ramen favorit Naruto. Masih adakah?" Tanya Sakura ramah.

"Tentu saja masih, baiklah akan ku siapkan" Teuchi begitu semangat melayani pelanggannya.

Sementara itu, Ayame menatap Sakura dengan penuh senyuman. Entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan wanita ini, Sakura juga menatap balik ayame.

"Ada apa Ayame-San? Kau menatapku aneh hari ini!"

"Ah, tidak Sakura-San. Aku hanya tidak melihat Naruto hari ini, biasanya kau kemari mengajaknya"

"Oh, ia bilang sedang sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Jadi aku kemari sendiri" Jelas Sakura yang menjawab dengan ngawur

"Ah rupanya begitu… Maaf, telah bertanya yang tidak seharusnya" Kata ayame yang merasa dirinya bersalah

"Tidak Masalah…"

"Oyasumi, Pa-man" Seorang pria memasuki kedai ichiraku. Sebelum ia duduk ia melihat gadis yang terlihat familiar baginya. Ya, pria itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ia terkejut sekali ada Sakura di kedai ini "Eh, hn… Paman aku ingin makan yang seperti biasanya…" Ucap Naruto yang akhirnya duduk disamping kanan Sakura yang dibatasi sebuah kursi diantara mereka.

"Naruto?" Sakura bergumam yang nampaknya terkejut juga. Mereka berdua tak saling pandang, namun mencari kesempatan untuk curi-curi pandang.

"Gawat, bagaimana ini!" Kejut paman Teuchi yang saat menyiapkan ramen untuk Sakura. "Ada apa paman?" Sakura langsung bertanya. "Aku salah memasukkan resep Sakura, maaf! Apa kau bisa menunggu lagi?" Tanya Teuchi

"Hn, tidak usah paman. Aku tidak jadi makan, yasudah ini aku tetap membayarnya" Terlihat Sakura meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dan beberapa recehan. "Terimakasih, maaf aku sangat merepotkan! Aku pamit" Ucap Sakura

Namun sebelum pergi ia melihat Naruto yang menatap matanya. Emerald bertemu Shappire, itu membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah.

"Gomenasai Naruto, kejadian tadi memang salahku. Jadi tolong terima maafku" Sakura tersenyum kecut begitu juga Naruto.

"Gomen Sakura-San…" Kata Ayame yang merasa bersalah akubat salah ayahnya ke Sakura. "Ah! Tidak masalah Ayame-San" Jawab Sakura dengan melempar sedikit senyuman.

**UZUMAKI MICHI**

Pagi harinya, Sakura telah siaga berada di rumah sakit Konoha. Ia begitu lelah sekali, karena kemarin pulang larut. Tetapi ia harus bekerja extra hari ini agar pekerjaannya terselesaikan dengan maksimal.

"Apa kau mau memaafkan aku Naruto?" Tanya Sakura lirih, ia menatap sebuah foto dirinya dengan Naruto di depan gerbang utama Konoha. Saat itu sangat menyenangkan sekali.

"Sakura" Panggi seseorang yang sudah membuka pintu ruangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun… ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ini ada surat dari Naruto…"

"Tentang apa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Baiklah aku terima" Kata Sakura sambil mengambil amplop putih dari tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu maaf mengganggumu!" Ucap Sasuke dan langsung pergi. "Arigato yo Sasuke" Ucap Sakura.

Perlahan, Sakura membuka isi amplop tersebut dan membaca suratnya. Setelah dibaca, ia melotot tegang. Kakinya terasa lumpuh, ia jatuh duduk ke lantai. Airmatanya sudah keluar, ia tak bisa membendungnya.

_Halo, Sakura-Chan…_

_Aku cuma ingin bilang, kalau aku tidak sepenuhnya marah kepadamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. _

_Sakura-Chan,_

_Selama lima hari kedepan, aku akan pergi ke desa Kirigakure. Ini bukan menyangkut misi yang diberikan oleh Tsunade Baachan. Ini keinginan ku sendiri, aku ingin berlibur disana selama lima hari kedepan yang dimulai hari sekarang_

_Hn, Gomen Sakura-Chanku_

_Aku sudah berangkat dari subuh tadi. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu terlebih dahulu untuk meminta izin karena kau sudah siaga dirumah sakit. Selama lima hari itu tidak lama kok, aku benar-benar merindukanmu disana_

_Kekasihmu (Uzumaki Naruto)_

"Naruto?!" Kata Sakura dengan agak terkejut

"Apa kau belum bisa memaafkanku? Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu Naruto. Aku mengiklaskanya" Sakura kembali melipat surat dan memasukkannya ke amplop itu kembali lalu menaruhnya dilaci meja kerjanya.

**UZUMAKI MICHI**

Hari Jumat, Sabtu, Minggu, Senin… Tanggal 20,21,22,23… Bulan Desember Tahun 2013. Telah terlewati, kini adalah Hari Selasa tanggal 24 Desember 2013. Besok, hari dimana Naruto berjanji akan kembali ke Konoha, setelah berlibur di Kirigakure.

Sakura sungguh-sungguh merindukan pria Uzumaki itu, merindukan tatapan matanya, suaranya yang sungguh menggoda, pelukannya, dan bahkan cintanya. Semenjak Naruto pergi, Sakura kurang semangat dalam menjalankan pekerjaanya.

"Hei Uzumaki Naruto… kalau masih marah padaku katakana saja! Jangan berbohong. Dimana Naruto yang dulu? Yang selalu jujur kepadaku, selalu curhat tentang apa yang kau rasakan setiap saat"

"Jika saja aku bisa hentikan waktu untuk beberapa detik, aku akan berteriak 'AKU MERINDUKANMU UZUMAKI NARUTO' seperti orang bodoh"

"Aku dan Sasuke itu hanya sekedar jalan-jalan Naruto. Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam kok dengannya" Coba saja ia dapat menjelaskan hal itu didepan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu, pasti tidak akan seperti ini ceritanya.

Setelah puas untuk curhat dengan dirinya sendiri, Sakura merasa haus dan ingin minum sesuatu. Ia berjalan lesu kearah dapur lalu berdiri didepan kulkas yang agak besar. "Aku harap masih ada sirup pandan segar!" Katanya sambil menarik gagang kulkas. Dan terbukalah kulkas tersebut.

Ia mencari-cari sebotol sirup pandan, didalam kulkas itu namun nihil. Sakura tidak mendapat botol sirup pandannya. Ia mendengkus kecil, ia tidak ingat kalau sirupnya sudah dihabiskan oleh si Uzumaki itu. "Dasar! Padahal aku ingin sekali meneguknya" Ujarnya sambil menutup kulkas dengan kasar.

"AKU MERINDUKAN SIRUP PANDANKU!" Kata Sakura sedikit teriak "Eh Bukan!" Ia menggeleng "AKU MERINDUKAN MANUSIA YANG MENGHABISKAN SIRUP PANDANKU!" Ucap Sakura kembali teriak dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

**UZUMAKI MICHI**

"Dobe, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanya pria mata onyx kepada pria mata shappire itu

"Berlebihan?" Tanya si pria bermata shappire "Tentu saja tidak Teme! Ini hanya kejutan biasa. Bahkan aku ingin lebih dari ini" Lanjutnya

"Terserah kau! Setelah rencanamu ini berakhir dengan mulus, kau harus membayarku dengan uang yang sangat banyak" Ceplos si pemilik iris onyx

"Ya, jika itu berhasil, jika tidak, aku akan membayarmu dengan semangkuk ramen saja" Sahut si shappire membuat pemilik mata onyx itu kesal.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka sedang berada di apartemen sementara mereka di wilayah Konoha Barat. Naruto bilang, ia pergi ke Kirigakure dengan alasan berlibur, namun nyatanya ia masih di Konoha, tepatnya di Konoha Barat.

"Apa kau siap melakukan rencana ini dengan benar? Jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakan perjuanganku untuk membantumu Dobe!" Sahut Sasuke dan melipat tangannya didada

"Iya! Aku tahu itu. Aku akan memberi Saku-Chan yang paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling istimewa" Ucap Naruto yang pita suaranya nyaris putus.

"Perlukah aku memotong lehermu itu? Sejak kapan kau diajarkan oleh gurumu jika berbicara mengulang kata yang tidak seharusnya mengulang lebih dari tiga kali. Kau benar-benar belum lulus akademi Dobe"

"Hn, sudahlah. Besok pagi-pagi kau harus membantuku untuk membuat strategi agar kejutan ini lebih meriah. Dan sorenya kau mengajak Saku-Chan berjalan-jalan hingga sedikit larut. Mengerti?" Perintah sang Uzumaki

"Dasar Uzumaki Baka-" Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah menjitak keras kepala Sasuke "Hanya Sakura-Chan yang boleh melontarkan kalimat itu -Uzumaki Baka- dihadapanku!"

Hari telah berganti malam, salju masih saja merajalela. Namun pemandangan indah ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. Banyak keluarga yang keluar untuk menikmati dinginnya salju. Anak-anak kecil itu berantusias membentuk 'Snowman' boneka salju yang sangat digemari.

"Saku-Chan, kau ingat tidak dulu kau, aku, Sasuke dan Kakashi-Sensei bermain lempar bom salju? Itu sangat menyenangkan bukan?" Gumam Naruto, yang asyik melihat anak kecil yang bermain lempar bola salju dengan orang tuanya.

**UZUMAKI MICHI**

"Hooaaaammpp!" Mata emerald yang indah baru saja terbuka, ia memandang kearah kalender dan meliriknya sekilas "Ku harap Naruto bisa sarapan denganku, hari ini kan dia pulang" Ucapnya senang, lalu ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat dirinya sarapan

"Ayo! Apakah dango masih ada?" Tanya Sakura pada si kulkas

"&*^&%*^%^%&" Seakan kulkas pun bisa berbicara, ia memberitahu Sakura bahwa dango sudah habis ditelah bocah rubah itu

"Haaahh! Merepotkan" Katanya dan ia pun menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan sedikit mempercantik dirinya, ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha, dimana ia bertugas.

Sakura duduk seperti biasa di ruangannya, ia mengecek beberapa lembar hasil perkembangan pasien. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang dan kembali merebahkan tubunya di sofa dekat mejanya itu.

"Dimana kau?" Lirihnya "Oh iya, apakah kau masih ingat hari ini. Ya hari ini adalah hari natal dan juga hari anniversary kita yang pertama Naruto" Gumam Sakura

"Ku harap kau cepat kembali dan mencium keningku walaupun itu sekilas" Lanjutnya

Jam 12.00 siang. Saatnya istirahat makan siang, sebagian petugas rumah sakit berhamburan keluar untuk pergi ke kantin atau makan dengan bekal mereka. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memakan bentonya di ruangan, yang berisi nasi kepal, telur dadar gulung dan sedikit sayur. Ia menarik penjepit makanan (sumpit) daritempatnya dan tak lupa ia mengucapkan "Itadakimasu"

Sebelum ia menyantap makanannya Sakura masih membayang Naruto ada di sampingnya menemani ia makan siang atau juga ikut makan siang bersama.

"Kau sudah makan Naru?" Lirih Sakura sambil menatap bentonya

"Yasudah, Nanti kita pasti makan bersama lagi seperti dulu ya…" Ucap Sakura dan kembali makan untuk siang ini.

Sementara itu di Konoha bagian Barat, terlihat dua orang laki-laki menyantap dango untuk makan siang di sebuah apartement. Mereka adalah si Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Tepatnya Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Nanti kau mengajak Sakura untuk jalan-jalan gak boleh macem-macem ya! Awas kau" Kata Naruto disela-sela melahap dangonya.

"Huh, kau ini cerewet sekali seperti Iruka-Sensei dulu" Sahut si Sasuke

"Tidak salahnya kan jika aku memberitahumu Teme"

"Iya juga, tetapi itu berlebihan bahkan merepotkan"

"Kau sama saja seperti kepala nanas, Teme"

"Maksudmu Shikamaru? Hei Dobe, aku tak seburuk Shikamaru"

"Sudahlah" Ucap Naruto dan kembali melahap dangonya, lalu Sasuke hanya sweatdrop mendengar bahwa ia disamakan dengan Shikamaru.

**UZUMAKI MICHI**

Rencanapun mereka mulai, Sasuke menuju rumah sakit Konoha untuk menemui si gadis soft pink. Naruto kembali keapartemennya yang lama untuk mencari-cari properti untuk melengkapi rencana mereka yang telah mereka susun.

Sesampainya Sasuke di Rumah sakit konoha tepat jam 07.00 malam. Sakura sedang melayani pasien yang sedang berkonsultasi. Terpaksa Sasukepun harus menunggu 15 menit lamanya. Setelah si pasien keluar, Sasukepun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Konichiwa, Haruno-San" Ucapnya

"Ah, Konichiwa Sasuke. Tumben sekali kau kemari, selama lima hari kita tak ketemu. Ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di kedai Ichiraku, kau mau?" Tawar Sasuke

"Hm… Tetapi-..." Kata Sakura terpotong "Aku takut Naruto tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan marah kepadaku" Akhirnya kalimat itu dilanjutkan

"Tenang saja, aku telah meminta izin untuk ini!" Ucap Sasuke ngasal

"Apa? Kau bertemu dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak, aku hanya meminta izin dari dalam hati" Ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura Sweatdrop

"Baiklah aku akan pergi malam ini bersamamu"

Sementara itu, Naruto mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menengok dijendelanya. Oh bukan! Itu bushin si Sasuke, Sasuke sengaja membuat bushin untuk mengirim pesan Sasuke asli kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura telah pergi bersama Sasuke yang sebenarnya, kau bisa melanjutkan rencanamu. Baiklah akan ku bantu"

"HAH? Sasuke yang sebenarnya apa maksudmu Teme?" Tanya Naruto agak kaget

"Diriku ini hanya bushin"

"Ah rupanya begitu, baiklah arigato~"

.

"Paman, aku ingin makan Ramen dengan irisan tomat apakah ada?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ada…" Jawab Teuchi dengan cepat "Kalau Sakura apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Teuchi kepada Sakura yang sedang memandang meja dengan serius.

"Aku Ramen dengan Naruto –kue ikan-!" Jawab Sakura

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya"

Malam sudah mulai larut, Sasuke menghantarkan Sakura pulang kerumahnya, Sasuke mampir sebentar karena ingin melihat hasil rencananya dengan Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

Ya, dari ruang tengah, dapur hingga kamar Sakura dihiasi oleh balon-balon ucapan selamat hari Natal dan sebuah pita merah berbentuk huruf dengan kata 'Happy Anniversary-1st'. Sakura terkejut sekali, ia tak pernah menghias rumahnya seperti ini. Ia ingat ia hanya beli Satu buah pohon natal dengan ukuran sedang.

"Apa kau yang menghias ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak pernah…" Ucap Sakura yang masih melongo

"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas… Ho, ho, ho" Tiba-tiba seorang datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura, layaknya seperti Santa Claus dan dengan cara tertawanya. Namun anehnya Santa kali ini menggunakan kaca mata hitam

"Santa Claus?" Sakura semakin bingung dengan semua yang ada dirumahnya

"Hallo gadis cantik, Selamat Hari Natal ya. Semoga semua keinginan baikmu bisa tercapai" Ucap si Santa disertai dengan mengelus jenggot kriting dan putihnya

"Arigato- Santa" Balas Sakura

"Dan, Happy Anniversary ya…" Ucapnya sambil melepas topi natal dan jenggotnya itu. Tak lupa kacamatanya.

Dibalik jenggot tersebut ada wajah yang tampan, senyum yang manis dan mata biru shappire yang indah, dibalik topinya terlihat rambut kuning jabriknya. Sempurna! Ini adalah si Uzumaki Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" Mata Sakura begitu melotot kuat setelah melihat siapa yang menyamar menjadi Santa Claus. Dan iris hijau emerald itu mengeluarkan cairang bening disekitar pelupuk matanya. Sakura sangat terharu, iapun memeluk naruto dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Naru, waktu itu aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Selama kau tak ada aku menjadi sangat idiot, aku tak bisa makan siang di rumah sakit tanpa ada kau disana. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, aku ingin kau kembali… aku takut semua bayang-bayang burukku terjadi" Sakura tak bisa menahan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi

"Maafkan aku juga, Saku-Chan"

"Oh Kami-Sama, inikah yang namanya kebahagiaan? Ini indah sekali… Andai saja hal ini terjadi padaku, aku akan mengenangnya sampai mati" Gumam Sasuke yang melihat dua couple serasi itu. Dan tersenyum kecut.

"Hei, aku akan pulang. Percuma saja aku menonton kalian, juga tidak dapat makanan… Menyedihkan" Ucap Sasuke yang berbalik meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura

"Tunggu Dobe" Naruto dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka "Kau harus ikut merayakan hari ini dengan kita, lagian kau yang membantuku untuk menyusun strategi ini" Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar kata naruto. Sekali lagi itu membuat Sakura terbelak.

"Strategi?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya, Saku-Chan. Sebenarnya waktu itu Sasuke mengajakmu berjalan-jalan di festival atas perintahku, aku pun sebenarnya tidak pergi ke Desa Kirigakure, tetapi aku berada di Konoha Barat. Dan Sasuke menjemputmu ke rumah sakit itu juga perintahku" Naruto menjelaskan dengan detail dan jelas.

"Hn, kau itu… Membuatku panik saja" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang tidak mengenakkan, mungkin ia ingin memukul Naruto sampai benua Atlantika.

"Ah, gomen Saku-Chan" Ucap Naruto. Itu membuat Sakura mereda dengan emosinya

"Selamat ya, hari ini hari jadi kalian yang pertama. Tenang saja, setelah aku mendapatkan siapa pasanganku, kau berdua akan ku undang di acara jadianku yang baru sehari" Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Hahaha… Baiklah" Seru Naruto "Oh iya, aku juga mengundang Kakashi-Sensei dan Sai kemari. Acara ini akan lebih berwarna…" Naruto merangkul Sakura dengan Hangat

Acara yang diadakan Naruto memang sangat istimewa. Sasuke, Sai, Sakura dan juga Kakashi. Menikmatinya mereka makan bersama dan bernari bersama. Mereka juga menyampaikan keinginan mereka masing-masing dihadapan pohon Natal yang berukuran sedang. Tak lupa, Naruto dengan romantisnya mengalungkan kalung berliontin wajahnya dengan penuh kasih. Sasuke, Sai dan Kakashi melihatnya dengan tampang blushing.

"Andai saja, aku bisa seperti mereka" Sahut Kakashi

"Jadi selama ini, kau belum mendapatkan seorang istri untuk mendampingimu? Hei, umurmu sudah 30 tahun keatas. Cepatlah menikah, aku sedia menjadi saksinya" Tak kalah Sasuke menjawab pernyataan Kakashi

"Kau bisanya mengejekku saja, kau juga belum mendapat pasangan kan? Cih… Dulu kau menjadi idola banyak gadis, tetapi mengapa kau belum mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ah lupakan" Sasuke mensahut tak sopan

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang bingung melihat Sai tengah menggambar tiga gadis di sebuah gulungannya

Wush-

Wush-

Wush-

Munculah tiga gadis cantik dari gulungan Sai, Gadis berambut panjang datang menghadap Kakashi, gadis dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda datang kepada Sasuke dan gadis yang berambut pendek datang ke hadapan Sai.

"Semoga kalian menikmati pesta ini dengan gadis gambaranku ini" Kata Sai dengan senyuman khasnya

"Apa?" Kejut Kakashi dan Sasuke pecah dengan disertai blushing yang tak biasa.

"Kalian ada-ada saja" Lontar Naruto kepada Sasuke, Kakashi dan Sai

"HAHAHAHA…"

Gelak tawa yang menyenangkan ini sangatlah membuat Naruto bahagia. Apalagi ia sekarang memiliki Sakura dan pastinya tidak kesepian. Bahagia itu tidak bisa dibeli dengan sejuta bahkan semiliaran uang. Bahagia itu ada karena orang yang kita cintai selalu ada disisi kita.

**_`F I N`_**

Don't Forget review... :D


End file.
